1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of bearings and mechanical seals. The instant invention where a double faced speed regulated mechanical seal is speed assured by a plurality of digits or protuberances engaging the reduced speed bearing alignment finger cage. The speed regulated mechanical seal is otherwise mechanically and rotationally interconnected with the bearing alignment finger cage. Mechanical sealing pressure on the sealing surfaces is exerted by a wave spring, a compression spring, a bellows spring or a plurality of compression springs and or a combination of such mechanical devices. Mechanical sealing pressure may also be assisted or adjusted by an variable hydraulic or pneumatic pressure source injected between the non-rotating mechanical seal and the endplate or other supporting structure. Said non-rotating mechanical moves slightly linear with the axis of rotation of the shaft. Said seal is slip fit into a groove in said endplate or other supporting structure. The outmost perpendicular axial surface of the inmost shaft speed bearing race may also be utilized and finished as a mechanical seal finished face or a shaft speed seal finished face ring may be employed.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,560 issued to Rudolph Niedermeier et al December 1991 describes a ball bearing cage having on its opposite axial ends a seal member with radial outward projection dovetailing into an annular groove defined in the raceway of the respective inner and outer rings. Each projection having a sealing lip at its end bearing laterally or a lateral surface of the annular groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,369 issued to Langstrom in 1971 describes cages of synthetic resins for rolling bearings comprising an annular directed ridge is arranged between any two pockets integral with the annular and the collars defining said pockets which include two chambers for a lubricant adjacent to each pocket.
The related art examined did not disclose the improvements of the instant invention.